


My Fire Deamon

by DinoKitty



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Abstract, Fire Demon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem if Karma was a fire demon vowed to protect Nagisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fire Deamon

He’s swirling heat and embers   
The scent of spices and charcoal   
He’s my friend, my love, my defender   
And in my hands I hold his soul 

I was young and dumb and full of trust   
And I found myself falling for a devil   
Never thought my life could fall to dust   
How terribly ironic, the monster and the angel 

Everyone calls our love toxic, like poison   
They doubt me and him, our love   
It seems as though for no reason   
But this is the one thing I’m proud of 

I can’t help wanting something so sweet   
All I’ve ever known is bitter cold and ice   
And in reverse my love is just like the heat   
So soothing and soft, a warm paradise 

He’s protective and maybe a little possessive   
But I was the one to who latched on first   
I ignored the way he was always so aggressive   
He ignored the way they all treated me as the worst 

With him by my side I feel so much stronger   
Like life without him would devastate me   
Missing him would make my pain last longer   
And having him leaves us both feeling free

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. It was a little thing that popped into my head a while ago and I've just retrieved it from a file long lost.


End file.
